kohafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Koha 3.2 手冊
= 1 管理 Administration = 1.1 系統偏好 Global System Preferences 1.1.1 採訪 Acquisitions 1.1.2 管理 Administration 1.1.3 權威記錄 Authorities 1.1.4 編目 Cataloging 1.1.4.1 顯示 Display 1.1.4.2 介面 Interface 1.1.4.3 記錄結構 Record Structure 1.1.4.4 書標 Spine Labels 1.1.5 流通 Circulation 1.1.5.1 借出政策 Checkout Policy 1.1.5.2 罰款政策 Fines Policy 1.1.5.3 預約政策 Holds Policy 1.1.5.4 介面 Interface 1.1.5.5 自助借書 Self Checkout 1.1.6 建立內容 Creators 1.1.7 強化內容 Enhanced Content 1.1.8 國際化/在地化 I18N/L10N 1.1.9 個別化系統偏好 Local Use 1.1.10 記錄檔 Logs 1.1.11 線上公用目錄 OPAC 1.1.12 讀者 Patrons 1.1.13 檢索 Searching 1.1.14 期刊 Serials 1.1.15 館員介面 Staff Client 1.1.16 網頁服務 Web Services 1.2 基本參數 Basic Parameters 1.2.1 圖書館、分館與群組 Libraries and Groups 1.2.2 館藏型式 Item Types 1.2.3 容許值 Authorized Values 1.3 讀者與流通 Patrons and Circulation 1.3.1 讀者類型 Patron Categories 1.3.1.1 新增類別 Adding a patron category 1.3.2 縣市 Cities and Towns 1.3.2.1 新增縣市 Adding a City 1.3.2.2 檢視城市表格 Viewing Cities on Patron Add Form 1.3.3 道路型式 Road Types 1.3.3.1 新增道路型式 Adding Road Types 1.3.3.2 檢視道路型式 Viewing Road Types on Patron Add form 1.3.4 讀者屬性 Patron Attribute Types 1.3.4.1 新增讀者屬性 Adding Patron Attributes 1.3.4.2 編輯讀者屬性 Editing/Deleting Patron Attributes 1.3.5 流通與罰款規則 Circulation & Fine Rules 1.3.5.1 內定流通規則 Default Issuing Rules 1.3.5.2 預設借出與預約政策 Default Checkouts and Hold Policy 1.3.5.3 個別讀者借出 Checkouts Per Patron 1.3.5.4 館藏預約政策 Item Hold Policies 1.3.6 館藏移轉限制 Library Transfer Limits 1.3.7 館藏流通警示 Item Circulation Alerts 1.4 編目管理 Catalog Administration 1.4.1 機讀編目格式書目架構 MARC Bibliographic Frameworks 1.4.2 Koha 至機讀編目格式對照表 Koha to MARC Mapping 1.4.3 關鍵詞至機讀編目格式對照表 Keywords to MARC Mapping 1.4.4 測試機讀編目格式書目架構 MARC Bibliographic Framework Test 1.4.5 容許值型式 Authority Types 1.4.6 分類法來源 Classification Sources 1.4.7 書目記錄對應規則 Record Matching Rules 1.5 採購 Acquisitions 1.5.1 幣別＆匯率 Currencies & Exchange Rates 1.5.2 預算 Budgets 1.5.3 基金 Funds 1.6 其他參數 Additional Parameters 1.6.1 高頻字 Stop Words 1.6.2 Z39.50 伺服器 Z39.50 Servers = 工具 Tools = 2.1 公告 News 2.2 書標產生器 Label Creator 2.3 製作書標 Quick Spine Label Creator 2.4 製作借書證 Patron Card Creator 2.5 行事曆與閉館日Calendar ＆ Holidays 2.6 評論 Comments/Reviews 2.7 標籤 Tag Moderation 2.8 逗號分隔格式 CSV Profiles 2.9 匯入機讀編目格式記錄 Stage MARC Records for Import 2.10 管理匯入機讀編目格式記錄 Staged MARC Management 2.11 匯出機讀編目格式的書目記錄與館藏記錄 Export Bibliographic & Holdings Data (MARC Export) 2.12 匯入讀者資料Patron Import 2.12.1 建立讀者檔案 Creating Patron File 2.12.2 匯入讀者 Importing Patrons 2.13 讀者(借閱記錄匿名化、刪除未借閱者) Patrons (anonomize, bulk-delete) 2.14 上傳讀者照片Upload Patron Images 2.15 定期編製讀者報表 Task Scheduler 2.16 給讀者的通知 Notices 2.17 發出逾期通知/狀態 Overdue Notice/Status Triggers 2.18 查看記錄檔 Log Viewer 2.19 盤點 Inventory / Stocktaking 2.20 批次修改 Batch item modification 2.21 批次刪除 Batch item deletion = 3 讀者 Patrons = 3.1 新增讀者 Add a new patron 3.2 新增館員 Add a Staff Patron 3.3 新增館內使用統計 Add a Statistical Patron 3.4 修改使用者資料 Editing Patrons 3.5 修改使用者權限 Patron Permissions 3.5.1 設定使用者權限 Setting Patron Permissions 3.5.2 使用者權限內容 Patron Permissions Defined 3.6 讀者資訊 Patron Information 3.7 搜尋讀者 Patron Search = 4 流通 Circulation = 4.1 借出 Checking out (Issuing) 4.1.1 借出館藏 Checking Items Out 4.1.2 借出訊息 Check Out Messages 4.1.3 借出警示 Check Out Warnings 4.2 還入 Checking in (Returning) 4.2.1 還入館藏 Checking Items In 4.2.2 還入訊息 Check In Messages 4.3 流通訊息 Circulation Messages 4.3.1 設定訊息 Setting up Messages 4.3.2 新增訊息 Adding a Message 4.3.3 檢視訊息 Viewing Messages 4.4 預約 Holds 4.4.1 館員代為預約 Placing Holds in Staff Client 4.4.2 管理預約 Managing Holds 4.4.3 預約到館 Receiving Holds 4.5 轉移館藏 Transfers 4.6 設定圖書館 Set Library 4.7 快速編目 Fast Add Cataloging 4.8 流通報表 Circulation Reports 4.8.1 預約順位 Holds Queue 4.8.2 預約狀態 Holds to pull 4.8.3 待取件預約 Holds awaiting pickup 4.8.4 預約比率 Hold ratios 4.8.5 轉移中的預約 Transfers to receive 4.8.6 逾期 Overdues 4.8.7 逾期罰款 Overdues with fines 4.9 追蹤館內使用 Tracking Inhouse Use 4.10 處理中位置 In Processing / Book Cart Locations 4.11 自助借出 Self Checkout 4.12 離線流通功能 Offline Circulation Utility 4.12.1 Firefox 插件 Firefox Plugin 4.12.2 Windows 離線工具 Offline Circ Tool for Windows 4.12.3 上傳離線檔案 Upload Offline Circ File = 5 編目 Cataloging = 5.1 書目記錄 Bibliographic Records 5.1.1 新增書目記錄 Adding Records 5.1.2 修改書目記錄 Editing Records 5.1.3 複製書目記錄 Duplicating Records 5.1.4 合併書目記錄 Merging Records 5.2 館藏記錄 Item Records 5.2.1 新增館藏 Adding Items 5.2.2 編輯館藏 Editing Items 5.2.3 移動館藏 Moving Items 5.2.4 館藏流通記錄 Item Specific Circulation History 5.3 權威記錄 Authorities 5.3.1 新增 Adding Authorities 5.3.2 搜尋 Searching Authorities 5.3.3 編輯 Editing Authorities 5.4 編目手冊 Cataloging Guides = 6 期刊管理 Serials = 6.1 新訂 Add a subscription 6.2 簽收 Receive Issues 6.3 傳閱順序 Create a Routing List 6.4 從館員介面訂閱 Subscriptions in Staff Client 6.5 從公用目錄訂閱 Subscriptions in OPAC = 7 採訪 Acquisitions = = 8 虛擬書架 ＆ 借書籃 Lists & Cart = = 9 報表 Reports = = 10 線上公用目錄 OPAC = = 11 檢索 Searching = = 12 關於 Koha About Koha = = 13 安裝 SOPAC2 SOPAC2 Installation = = 14 計畫工作 Cron Jobs = 14.1 計畫工作 15.1. Cron Jobs = 15 Web Services = 15.1 開放典藏促進會後設資料擷取協定 = 16 Using the SRU server = 16.1 Using the SRU server = 附錄 Appendices = A. 內定系統偏好 System Preference Defaults B. Implementation Checklist C. Handling On Order items and holds D. Configuring Receipt Printers E. Sample Notice F. Sample Serials G. Using Koha as a Content Management System (CMS) H. Resetting the Koha Database I. Important Links J. Koha Embedded Holdings Data K.Koha XSLT Item Types L. MarcEdit M. FAQs N. Cron Jobs O. Web Services P. Using the SRU server Q. Extending Koha R. GNU 通用公共許可證 一九九一年六月 第二版 GNU General Public License